herofandomcom-20200223-history
Frederic Francois Chopin
Frederic Francois Chopin, or simply known as Frederic, is one of the main protagonists and the hidden final boss in the 2007 video game Eternal Sonata. Background Before the events of the game, Frederic had a sister named Emilia who had died at the age of 14. Throughout his life, Frederic had become a professional pianist. By the time he turned 39, he ended up having a stroke and entered into his dream world. There, he supposedly landed at the field of flowers in Tenudo and met Polka for the first time. He mentioned that like Polka, he also had a terminal illness that lets him use magic while having a short time to live. The two went on to see a field of flowers known as "Deathlights", which were also called "Heaven's Mirror". In the game Frederic had decided to travel with Polka to Forte to try and solve the mineral powder problem. On the way, they were attacked by Fugue and later on, he, Allegreto, and Beat saved Polka from a group of monsters. The four had started to travel to Forte together, with Volia joining at their side. At Forte, as Tuba already knew about their plan, Frederic had suspected that something didn't seem quite right with the situation. After fighting him, they had ended up being thrown in the Forte Castle Dungeon, where they had met Salsa and escaped. During their escape, Frederic had mentioned that his real body's been asleep in Paris, but Allegretto wasn't buying it. The group fought Tuba again at the Cabasa Bridge and after it was destroyed, everyone fell into a big river and got separated. Frederic, Polka, Beat, and Salsa were saved by Prince Cresendo and his ship. On the ship, Frederic had talked to Polka about his past life. When he helped defend the Baroque ship from pirates, everyone landed in the snowy country of Baroque. There, Frederic was playing the piano while Polka was only watching everyone dance. While everyone got trapped in the legendary mirror known as Lament, Frederic and Salsa were stuck together and had to put up with her hunger problem. After the escape, the four had set out to Ritardando and eventually learned about Claves' death. Later on, Frederic and the group had visited Aria Temple, which told the legends of the Astra. They also had to catch up to Cresendo and Serenade, who were trying to give themselves in to Forte. On the way, he encounters an old lady that somewhat knew about him and Polka. On Mt. Rock, as they caught up to Cresendo and Serenade, they were encountered by a group of dragons, Count Waltz himself, and Legato. After Legato turned into a giant monster named Ruined Body, Polka's astra caused the two to be bilnded and ended up making a warphole. Frederic had agreed to join them in their upcoming battle. While defeating four monsters in the Double Reed Tower, Frederic had personal discussions with Polka, Viola, Allegretto, Beat, March, Salsa, Jazz, and Falsetto. After defeating Count Waltz and Legato and seeing them destroy themselves, another warphole appeared. There, it led them back to the field of flowers Tenudo, destroyed and covered in a red sky. Frederic had turned against everyone, considered them unreal, and engaged them into a final battle. After being defeated, Frederic got up and discovered that Polka had let herself fall off a cliff. He had spoken to younger Polka and decided to call the purple flowers "Heaven's Mirror". While their world wen back to normal, Frederic had left his physical body and died at 2 in the morning. As a spirit, he was heard playing the piano. Other Pages Villains Wikia Page: Go here Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Deceased Category:Fictionalized Category:Fighter Category:Male Category:Mentally Ill Category:On & Off Category:Image Needed Category:Spouses Category:Siblings Category:Sophisticated Category:Anti Hero Category:Elementals Category:Good Vs. Good